Raison D' Etre
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Re-L is snatched away from the Rabbit by another Proxy. Vincent must go and rescue her before it's too late. Re-L X Vincent.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Taken**

Vincent Law, the one who carries Ergo Proxy the agent of death. Now travelling with Re-L Mayer and Pino across the desolate wasteland in their search for Mosk. They had encountered many dangers that have threatened to destroy them and stop their journey prematurely.

Pino was sitting on the deck in her cute pink little rabbit suit that sheltered her metal frame from the harshness of the weather. Re-L was inside sitting patiently for Vincent to finish cooking their food. They had recently re-supplied and so there was plenty of food and fuel to last them a good couple of weeks without having to ration anything.

It was silent as there wasn't anything new to discuss. In Re-L's opinion talking would be unnecessary unless there was something important to converse on, but having left Romdo, such conversations and topics were becoming a rarity.

"All done." Vincent said cheerfully as he set the bowls down in front of her on the small square table. "I know not beans again but we needed to use the can up before it went off."

He sat down and in unison they both picked up their forks and dug in.

"And just when I thought I was going to be ridden of them." She sighed quietly and continued the rest of the meal in silence.

After finishing the meal, Re-L went outside, leaving Vincent to wash up the pots and cutlery.

"Just once I'd wish she'd stay behind and not rush off." He sighed in disappointment as he always does.

Suddenly the Rabbit shook violently, sending Vincent falling onto his butt and Re-L and Pino screaming his name wildly in panic and fear.

Just as soon as the tremor had come it had dissipated and Pino came sprinting inside the cabin and clinging onto one of Vincent's leg.

"Vince! Vince! A monster took Re-L away! He was huge! The monster stopped on the Rabbit and then grabbed Re-L! I tried to help but he was fast!" she was talking quickly and sobbing the way human children do.

"Pino, are you ok? Where'd it take Re-L?" Vincent asked as he dislodged Pino from his legs and dashed outside glancing around the wasteland, he saw no sign of Re-L or the monster.

"I dunno, Vince. But he said he was lonely." Pino said quietly, clinging onto the hatch door frame.

"Stay here with the Rabbit, I'm going to find the monster and rescue Re-L. Don't go anywhere. Understand?"

"Ok." She replied somewhat uncertain but Vincent knew she would do as she was told.

Vincent then jumped off the ship onto the sandy ground and at lightning speed followed the faint scent of Re-L Mayer.

A/N: I know It's short but it's just a scene setter. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captivated

Re-L drifted in the darkness. Feeling disconnected and numb. Her thoughts were scattered and jumbled together. The last thing she clearly remembered was sitting down and eating dinner with Vincent in silence before joining Pino outside. Everything after that was so quick it looked surreal.

A big black flash moving so fast towards the Rabbit that her eyes couldn't keep up with and the next thing she knew there were huge muscular arms wrapped around her body and shining blue eyes that captivated her and then she felt her consciousness lighten and her grasp on world around her slip into she finally surrendered to the seduction of unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was her and Pino's voices screaming for Vincent and then she knew no more.

Remembering the image of the creature that had surely been another Proxy had given the strength to find her way back to her body and feel connected to the world. She struggled to open her eyes, but they slowly fluttered open only to reveal a harsh light abusing her weakened sight.

Re-L cringed under the light, but eventually adjusted to it and looked around her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom with pale yellow walls and floral curtains that hang neat next to the small window. She was laid on a soft and cushiony bed that the Rabbit unfortunately didn't have. A wooden wardrobe and matching dinning and chairs were also what filled the large bedroom.

Cautiously standing up off of the bed, Re-L discovered that she felt relaxed and rejuvenated, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time since the Monad proxy awoke from her slumber. Looking down, she also discovered that she was wearing different clothes. Black trousers and boots that were similar to her purple ones but her top was a deep red corset with light cotton sleeves.

"I'm glad you've awakened, my dear." A gentle male voice spoke to her.

Re-L spun round swiftly and saw a tall slender man stood in front of the door that she hadn't noticed was there, nor had she heard any indication of his entrance to the room. The man was in black trousers and a white shirt that had the top button unfastened and wasn't tucked into his trousers. He held a truly handsome face, with piercing blue eyes and short blond hair.

"Who are you?" Re-L asked impatiently, sensing something menacing under the stranger's innocent face.

"I apologise for my rudeness, of course proper introductions and manners should always come first." He bowed and placed his left over his heart while he did do. "My name is Leonard Proxy but I much prefer Alex." He came up from his bow gracefully and motioned for Re-L to move towards the window.

He walked with his hands behind his back and faced the window, gazing out of it. Sensing no immediate danger and without knowing where she was, Re-L thought it best to join him until she could find an escape route without being caught.

"So you're a Proxy, you're different to the others I've encountered, the others were violent and monstrous yet you're civilised and polite, exactly like Vincent is. So why have you brought me here?"

Alex moved his eyes to hers once again and Re-L found herself unable to look away. She saw so much pain, suffering and regret along with so long other emotions, for someone to hold so many emotions in such lovely eyes was criminal.

"I will be honest with you. I was jealous of Ergo Proxy, the one you call Vincent. He once had Monad and now he has you and Pino." He paused and took a deep breath. "I have spent so many years doing my duty and healing this broken world. But I have always been alone. I didn't fit in with the other Proxies I have met on my journey to this place. Upon hearing that even the agent of death had found a companion, I felt even more isolated. But then I heard he found more companions, I couldn't bare it. If he had so many then I thought that I would show you my world and my life and see whether or not you'd wish to stay here."

Re-L found herself speechless with happened on rare occasions, never had anyone given her a choice like this. But she was determined to stay with Vincent to uncover the truth. That was her purpose wasn't it?

"I can't. I have to uncover the truth. I have to know who or what Vincent really is." Her voice almost sounded disappointed, but how was that possible? She took a step back from him and the window. "I wish to be returned to my ship in the clothes I came here in right now." She commanded in her sharp annoyed voice.

"I am sorry to hear that. Forgive me for this inconvenience." He said as he sighed exasperated before he grabbed Re-L by her arms so quickly she had no time to react and placed his other hand on the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers.

When his lips made contact with hers, Re-L felt the strangest of sensations. He didn't move his lips or make any further advancement, but she couldn't make her body respond and fight him off. In fact the complete opposite thoughts ran through her mind.

_This somehow feels right. This feeling is wrenching my heart, what is going on?! The only person I've ever felt drawn to was Vincent, but it wasn't like this. With Vincent it's the mystery that surrounds him that entices me to him, not himself. But this, I want this. It's not the mystery but who this Alex is…_

Alex pulled away and let both of his arms drop. Re-L just stood there, shocked and unnerved by it all. Then her eyes rolled back and he eyes lids shut as she collapsed into Alex's chest and he gentle wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry I won't you Re-L. I'm going to take care of you and give you a worthy home. All shall be well, my dear."

Re-L just rested peacefully against his chest. Completely oblivious to the world.

A/N: Hey I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review!


End file.
